Hell museum
Hell museum is located within a big building next to the library in the devil city within Hell. A cornucopia of oddities are exhibited at the museum, one more unbelievable and bizarre than the other, many of them having played a role in biblical tales. There are several creatures and monsters exhibited which have been preserved, some through stuffing. Layout The museum is housed within a large building. To enter, you one have to pay at a ticket booth outside. The museum is split into many rooms, which stand in several different sections, one of which is marked “Other Underworlds” and contains many items and curios from different underworlds.The exhbitions are all stored within glass display cases and cabinets. Exhibitions Accursed From time to time the accursed sneak from Outer Reach into Hell, which is how the museum has gotten hold of its specimens. Stuffed monsters These stuffed monsters, stored within glass display cases, have teeth like rusty saw blades. Trophies of half-transformed werewolves The museum has trophies of half-transformed werewolves in display cases. Harpy trophies These creepy bird-like creatures with women's faces are found within display cases in the museum. They are presumed to be harpies, and is one of the many accursed of Outer Reach. Lucifer's snake skin Inside one glass display case at the museum is the snake skin that Lucifer wore in his snake form, when tempting Adam and Eve to eat of the Tree of Knowledge and thus cause the fall of man and cause humanity to become mortal. Core of Apple of Knowledge Next to Lucifer's snake skin is the core of the apple from the Tree of Knowledge that Adam and Eve ate of at the fall of man and was banished from Paradise to the earth as a result. God's slippers In one glass display case sits this pair of seemingly rather common, tattered gray-checkered slippers that once belonged to God, and which were stolen during a brazen robbery of Heaven, done some years back during the great Festival of Tricks. As punishment for the robbery, God had given Lucifer, as a payback gift, a magical door that leads to the memory of Lucifer's several attempts to tempt Jesus and his defeat every time. Cain's club A club made of wood which Cain, the first-born of Adam and Eve, had used to kill his brother Abel, and as such killed one fourth of humanity. Additionally, it was the first weapon used for a murderer in the world. Pillar of salt in the shape of a woman A tall pillar of salt in the shape of woman. This pillar of salt is either a representation of or the very pillar of salt that Lot's wife, according to the Book of Genesis chapter 19, was transformed into, when she looked back at the city of Sodom, which along with the city of Gomorrah were being destroyed by God with fire and brimstone. The unholy grail A grail referred to as "the unholy grail". Rubble from Gomorrah Rubble from a city called Gomorrah,, which according to the Book of Genesis chapter 19 was, along with the city of Sodom, destroyed by God with fire and brimstone. Philip Engel's cape In one room hangs one of Philip Engel's old capes. Lucifer's sword In a long display case next to Philip Engel's cape, the sword that Lucifer fought with in the war in Heaven is exhibited. During the Great Devil War Lucifer used the sword once again. Water from the river Eunoe In the section "Other Underworlds" stands a tall glass cabinet containing 11 small bottles of different colors. On the fourth shell of the cabinet is a blue bottle containing water from the river Eunoe, the "River of Memory". Hydra-baby Inside of a tall glass pillar in the section "Other Underworlds" the fetus of a hydra is preserved in formaldehyde. The sign on the exhibition reads "Hydra-baby". Stuffed dog-woman A stuffed dog-like creature with a woman's face. Golden calf A copy of the calf figure that the followers of Moses had forged from a collection of the people's jewelry and begun to worship as an idol after getting impatient waiting for Moses who was upon the top of Mount Sinai receiving the Ten Commandments from God and carve them unto stone tablets. The calf, which dominates the room it stands in, is two feet in height and placed upon a pedestal in the middle of a long room. The original two tablets The stone shards of the original two tablets that God ordered Moses to carve the Ten Commandments on. It took 40 nights to make them. Moses had thrown them against the rock wall and smashed them to pieces after seeing that his people had turned their backs on God. After this God ordered two new tablets to be carved, filled from corner to corner with far more than the ten original rules. The rock that Adam cut himself on A rock that God had cut himself on when God banished him and Eve from Paradise, and so spilled the first drop of human blood. References Category:WIP Category:Locations Category:Hell Category:Devil city